the moon rises
by Moonfic
Summary: a forbidden child. a quest for answers. a escape form death. and the moon rises
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is that really a monster .

I wake up at six o clock I find myself hanging off my bed by my feet normal morning I guess. I flip off the side of my bed landing perfectly on my feet then go to the bathroom. All I can think about is the last day of school don't make a scene last day don't make a scene. At my old primary school on my last day in that school I set half the school on fire the only reason the other half wasn't was because I flooded it. But all that happened because my substitute teacher attacked me I had to defend myself or let her kill me hmmm what seems more fun death or violence. Anyway I'm determined to make this last day a normal one odd thing all my friends except Emilia and Darwin are going on holiday early some of them going to Egypt some going to places I never herd then they add that they have family there. So I lose interest but still wonder why no one else from school goes on this day but its none of my business though. I walk down stairs and have my breakfast just some cereal nothing special my mum and dad have already gone to work they left a note about what I need for school like where my uniform is and how much money I need. I get changed grab a fiver and walk out my dour and lock it. Check the time I see that my bus should be coming to the stop in two minuets and the bus stop is five minutes away. I break into a sprint or a mad dash ether one would explain what I looked like the bus stop reaches my sight within minuets I have always been good at running it's what I'm the best at no one can beat me I see the bus its around the corner from the stop a good forty seconds away I just make it but when the bus stops the driver has a baffled look on his face like I just came out of nowhere. I pay my fair and sit down this kid Mark and his friend Toby sit at the back of the bus and invite me up I reject the offer knowing that the bus to actual school he'll come and sit by me until then I must rest just to have some peace. The ride to the bus station is to short I think about only having three hours in school three hours until six weeks with no education. This thought gets through until brake. Three of the schools worst bullies come over to me the transferred only one week ago apparently none of them talk. The growl at me like attack dogs gone wild they force me back to the only closed down building of the school the old library Emilia and Darwin are running after me but since Darwin can't actually walk he's limping. The three boys run into the shadow and come out covered in black fur broken chains around their necks. Darwin yels at the top of his .

"Ware wolfs"

Me and Emilia look at each other panicked to other Mark and Toby rush in Toby with a trident raised Mark with a seethe good thing I'm never mean to them to think if they drew those thing on me I look around trying to find a weapon when I remember my sister went to this school when the library was open she said there was a weapons display at the back of the library.

I call out to Emilia "quick over here I think I know where to find some weapons"

she dashes over carefully avoiding the raging battle between Mark Toby and the three ware wolfs . I'm right bows sheaths full of arrows swords shield axes and knives all in one case. But its locked then from what like out of nowhere Darwin leaps through the air trouser less might I add and smashes his cane on the glass t of course smashes immediately.

"dude why are you trouser less" I ask like this little predicament is more important than ware wolfs

" I'm a satyr look"

I look down his goat posterior then turn my attention back to weapons I find two silver swords that are perfect for my grip a shield also perfect a bow and a sheath of silver arrows. I then run back to the fight when I get there there's a girl and a boy and girl on the floor bite marks in there thighs I know thieve been bitten I sprint at the wolves knocking the wind out of it then slicing its head clean off then it falls to the floor leaving its fur behind but the head is separate from where I it. Two howls burst out I turn to see to two more wolves charging at me I launch a arrow that hits right in the middle of the chest it howls in pain then melts into the floor this one leaving it claws and fangs. Then I hear a scream a girls scream.

"Owen heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eelp"

Emilia is in the corner two of the wolves I would run over but everyone ells runs over to help but I know I have no time to watch because something's behind me. Suddenly I'm thrown into a wall my swords and bow are flung very far away from me. I look at the jet black wolf charging at me suddenly I feel a powerful tug on my arm that then changes into a power surge. It's effecting my right arm I look down and see a orb some sorts materialising on the edge of my hand I lift it up And it shoots automatically at the monster straight through its chest. It begins to speak in a low gruff voice

"son of the moon hear my warning your existence is forbidden hand yourself over to Hades now and spare yourself much pain and suffering you're" as he melts into the floor leaving a pool of black blood I.


	2. escape to america

Chapter 2 the escape to America

I can't stop staring where the last wolf died his warning rings in my head what would Hades want with me I'm not anything special. And what did he mean about the son of the moon then my head trails back to a history lesson when we learnt about ancient Greece and the gods then it hits me Hades is the Greek god of death and the underworld he wants me dead he says I shouldn't exits. But something in the back of my head keeps popping up something the wolf said _"son of the moon" _what did he mean just another thing to figure out. I look towards where Emilia was she's ok but Toby has a deep cut bone deep there's so much blood. I grab his hand and remember how no matter how much people punched me or kicked how it would heal when I focused enough on it I open my eyes to see a miracle unfold in front of my eyes his leg is glowing silver the blood is returning to his leg and the flesh growing back once I let go it stops immediately everyone's staring at me.

"dude how did you do that" Darwin asks

"I don't know" I answer honestly "I've always been able to do it"

"well we have no time for this" Mark says franticly he throws me a bag if clothes "go get changed and be quick one death attracts more and we killed five so to the math. Any pack in Newport could be closing in right now grab your weapons now and meet back at Owens house it's the safest place so many normal people our scents will be covered and if it can cover Owen a son of Hades and Poseidon should be no problem."

Grate sons of the big three that's not going to draw attention and wait a minuet what does he mean by if it can cover me. I go and get changed its a pair of dark pair of genes with a dark top with a light blue hoodie guessing these are Toby's clothes because he's slightly taller than me so the genes are a bit baggy and I'm also guessing he's the son of Poseidon because if the trident didn't give it away the colour blue did. I walk back out seeing everyone wearing very down scale clothes Emilia wearing a red skirt with a golden coloured top I find myself in awe of her and I feel my crush coming back stronger than ever. Mark throws me a large bag and a necklace with a sword on the end.

"spin the charm to summon your swords and in the bag is your bow sheath and shield" Toby explains.

It's after school now no one is still around we walk to the bus stop and get on a bus.

Mark starts to talk to us all.

"you guys need to leave you can't stay there anymore until after you have figured out what Hades wants with you because he's ruthless he'll take your family if you stay with them they're in danger."

"ok but where are we going to go?" asks Emilia

" camp half blood in America" Darwin replies

"America you got to be kidding me there's no way you could expect us to go to America it will cost hundreds of pounds" I explain "we don't have that kind of money"

"we can shadow travel I can call my hellhound" Mark says

"you're a son of Hades" I say "you're dad is trying to kill me why should I trust you"

"cause my dad is a bast*rd he only claimed me because his precious Nico needed help finding the escaped the underworld." mark replies

I suddenly feel horrible like I have just hurt him in a horrible part of his life his family I drop the subject. We spend the rest of the time on the bus in silence. Once we get to the bus station we decide to split up to get me and Emilia to our houses to explain to our parents what's happened. Apparently Emilia has a brother and a sister that are demigods her brother is a son of Apollo but her sister is a daughter of Ares and with gods that's wired. My eldest sister is a daughter of Zeus. Looks like my mum got around before my dad. When we split up I go with Darwin and Mark Emilia goes with Toby since her house is by the river if something goes wrong like a monster attack they can make a bolt for it. But more monsters would try to kill me more from the fact that of that I have been attacked twice on pretty manger scales and Emilia has only been attacked once so I have more people to protect me. We get to my house in five minuets to my surprise my mum is waiting outside my house with my bags with one marked personal which only me and my mum know what's in my dog also sits by the bags dust lies all around the street my sisters been here and followed my mum hands me my bags and hugs me like she knows the situation all to well

"you're dad is still at work but I told him and he says good luck and kick ass." My mums crying while saying this "your sister has cleared the street for you and will be there at the camp waiting for you." Now I know the last words will be unbearable "be careful don't go on any quests and come home" no she's weeping "goodbye" she kisses me.

I bend down hug my dog . pick up my bags and walk away once we're around the corner mark calls his hell hound it comes from the nearby shadows and immediately goes for my neck I know I must not kill it so I try to do what I do with vicious dogs and yell "off filthy mutt" he obeys immediately. Mark stares at me for a moment like I've done something incredible then he tells us to climb on the hellhound is rather big but needs some good grooming his fur is obviously dirty and full with rotting meat once we're on Mark warns us to hold on really tight because shadow travelling is very fast and dangerous if you fall off I hold on tight close my eyes then we arrive at Emilia's house its three stories high so its hard to miss she walks out all teary Toby right behind her he boost her up onto the hell hound and we start to shadow travel

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson.**

If you like this I have another story up as well and can you say if i need to improve on stuff and ill try to do so.


	3. wheres the exit in this place

Chapter 3 Where's the exit in this place.

We end up at a dock in where I think is New York there's a forest near by the hellhound is tired now and leaves us we walk to the forest since none of us want to take a taxi to camp because monsters will be running around the city wreaking havoc on demigods there. Even though there may be more in there at least we won't look like a group of kids attacking random people or animals. once we enter the forest I spin my necklace to reveal my swords and get them ready I'm not being attacked while I'm unarmed . we keep walking all ready for anything then when it starts to get dark Darwin takes off his genes and turns his cane back into a metal pole mark pulls out something out of his bag and chucks another to Toby.

"haven't seen these since are last quest do you think they'll work now it's not dark enough we'll have to wait until its pitch black." Toby says

"yes we better monsters will be able to see them right now" Mark reply's

"Umm guys what are you talking about? I ask

"well we have these suits that we use at night so monsters can't see us to make them easy take downs." Mark answers "I think we have an extra one but your vision will be impaired quite a bit"

"ok I think I can handle that" I say

He chucks me a pack I take it out Its a blue skin suit I slip my hand in then out my hand into the shadows and it disappears I pull it out and stare at Mark and Toby.

"what the hell is this suit" I ask

"Don't know found them on a costume shop on Halloween monsters attacked we had them on we ran into the darkness they couldn't see us so ever since we keep them around." Toby replies

"ok" I reply placing the suit in my bag I place it in the bottoms of my bag then stuff my bag inside my bigger bag and throw it over my shoulder. then we hear something

" I'm sure they went this way" A gruff voice says

"well if we wolf up we'll find them" says another that sounds familiar the wolf that said the the warning

"run" I scream at the top of my voice.

We all brake into a mad sprint in a few moments me and Emilia are leading are group my about twenty meters.

"how can you to keep this up were dying trying to keep up with you" Darwin says between panting

"what do you mean" I say feeling like I could run forever "I'm not even running at full sprint"

I turn around and see the werewolves hot on our heels I turn and see a wall with a hole in a few hundred meters to our left .

"guys follow me" we all make a mad dash for it me and Emilia make it first Darwin and Toby fight to get in before each other then mark kicks them both through then jumps through himself once the wolves make it to the entrance.

"good luck in there kids even if you make it out we'll have you at our mercy so see you." They then run off

"what did they mean by if we make it out" Toby asks

"I think I know" Mark says

We all look where the hole was its starting to fill up we try and break it but any time we tried it cut our hands so I was working overtime healing. Once the hole has filled a shadow bares over us we all think its the sun setting until the spear buries deeply into the ground next to us. I spin my charm and my swords appear in my hand I kick the spear out of the ground then it comes speeding towards us then a man about thirty years old runs in front of me. The spear it buries into his chest but then one word escapes his mouth

"run" we all brake into this mad dash dodging spears flying at us then we get to a crossroad we have two choices one way that looks like it goes down and the other that is covered with fog then a figure appears about seven foot tall with horns on his head. I pull my swords from my bag and make myself ready for anything then it appears the Minotaur spear in hand then mark runs forward with scythe and block the first shot then I run strait at then minotaur and cut at its arm then grab Emilia's arm and run past the minotaur we look back to see two hellhounds attacking viciously at then monster in attempt to kill it but then I see Mark Toby and Darwin making a sprint in a fruitless last attempted to catch back up to us. Then a wall appears in front of us and cuts us off from each other Emilia falls to the ground screaming "NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" She makes fireballs shooting at the wall trying to break it. "Emilia you got to calm down there's no point your just wasting your energy its not going to brake." she breaks down now crying I grab her then my lips crash on hers she kisses back then my first kiss it feels so great I feel like I have new hope to get us out of here

**(tell me how you liked it)**


End file.
